Prior art ceramic-type waste incinerators are generally built employing two basic construction techniques, viz., the use of refractory bricks and the use of prefabricated refractory-lined steel pipes. Both techniques suffer from the very basic disadvantage that the resultant structure is very massive and heavy. In this regard, in refractory brick constructions provision is normally made for maintaining a compressive stress on the bricks and to this end, the refractory brick is often back-filled with castable refractory to ensure the elimination of voids between the brick and the steel support housing. The second technique requires the use of large pipe diameters to contain the firebrick and insulation linings. Moreover, because of conventional pipe elbow designs, it is difficult to create a compact path or labyrinth in order to increase the gas residence time of the combustion chambers of such incinerators. Further, highly trained kiln masons are required to construct and assemble incinerator structures of both types. Additionally, both types are difficult to heat because of their large thermal inertia, and heater installation and repair is difficult and expensive.
Examples in the patented art of incinerators for radioactive wastes include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,974 (Hempelman) and 4,091,747 (Chase). Other patents of possible interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,890 (LaRue) and 3,808,986 (Logdon) although, of course, this listing obviously is not, nor is it represented to be, in any way exhaustive.